Second Date
by lookaroundyouandsmile
Summary: Sam and Quinn go on a second date, which doesn't really turn out as expected...   Fabrevans One-Shot. For those who likes it when it's fluffy, this is for you.:3


**A/N:** This is for all you fluffy Fabrevans fans.:) Because Barbie and Ken deserved a second date.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. Obviously. It would be pretty cool if I would, though. But I don't, so...

* * *

><p>A week had passed since that first date at BreadstiX. Sam and I had started spending more time together; he would walk me to my classes, hold my books, sit beside me in Glee club... We weren't together, though; I mean, we'd just gone on a single date together. (And then again, it wasn't meant to be a date on the first place.) But as much as I wanted to deny it, there was something going on with us. I felt <em>different,<em> with him. He had this way of looking at me that made me feel like I was the only girl in the room. He was able to turn off that bitchy side of me when he was around. It was kind of scary, how I felt like I could be _myself,_ with him. And yet, it felt...good.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Football and Cheerios practice had just ended. I came out of the girls locker room and was headed to my car to go back home, when I saw Sam coming my way.

- Quinn! he called.

- Sam, I answered, a small smile drawing on my face at his sight.

- How was Cheerios practice?

- Good...We're working on a new routine, I answered, wondering why he was doing small talk.

A couple of seconds passed before he let out, running his fingers through his blond hair:

- So...I was wondering if you'd be up for a second date...?

I thought it was cute, how he seemed a little nervous.

- Hum...What did you have in mind?, I asked in an indifferent tone, considering my options (while secretly wondering why it took him so long.)

- Well, since we don't have a game this Friday night, I was thinking we could go catch a movie?...  
>I'll let you chose which one, he added.<p>

I let a few seconds past before I nodded, accepting his offer.

- I'll pick you up at 7, then, he said, smiling tentatively.

- I'm looking forward to it, I said, giving him back a genuine smile before heading to my car.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It was Friday, and I was ready to go to the movies. I had traded my Cheerios uniform for a sundress with a white cardigan and had let my hair down. I looked at the clock; it was 7, and I heard the door bell ring. I came down the stairs and opened the door.

- Hey, Sam said, giving me a charming smile.

- Hey, I answered, timidly smiling back. Right on time.

He nodded, when my mom suddenly came beside me.  
><em>Awkward parent-meeting moment...<em>, I thought.  
>We had met each other at BreadstiX for our «first date». This was Sam's first time coming to my house to meet my parents. Well, my mom, actually. My dad had been out of the picture for a while now.<p>

- Samuel Evans, right?, my mom asked, scrutinizing him.

- Yes, ma'am., he nodded. Nice to meet you, Mrs Fabray.

- Nice to meet you too, Samuel., she said. Now don't you bring her back too late.

- Mom!, I protested.

Sam gave me a reassuring look before answering:

- I'll bring her back at 10 PM sharp, ma'am.

- Good, then, she nodded.

We headed to Sam's car, and he opened the passenger's door for me, which I responded by giving him a half-surprised, half-inquiring look. I mean, I know guys usually open the door for their dates, but it had never really happened to me. Not with Puck (obviously), and not even with Finn.

- It's nothing, he shrugged. The very least I can do.

I blushed slightly before getting in the sat in his seat too, before turning to me and asking:

- So, do you think your mom will let me take you to other dates, or is my case hopeless?

- Oh, so you were thinking of going on more dates?, I asked, half-teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

He blushed, which I couldn't help but find adorable.  
>I chuckled, before answering:<p>

- You did good. The «ma'ams» were pretty cute...

- I come from the South, he shrugged again, before flashing me a smile.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

We arrived in front of the movie theatre when Sam finally asked:

- So what movie were you planning on watching?

- Well, I heard _Life As We Know It_ was good, I answered.

_- Life As We Know It?_, he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I pointed to the promotional poster.

- A chick flick?, he protested.

- Hey, I said with a devious smile. You said you'd let me choose.

He opened his mouth to protest again before closing it back, sighing and shaking his head.

- I guess you're right...

- I know I am, I answered, gratifying him with another smile.

He then paid for both our tickets, which when I gave him a questioning look, he answered by shrugging again:  
>- No lady pays on a date...<p>

Since the old lady behind the counter with little round glasses had directed us to the auditorium number 4, we went there. We picked our seats and sat down. Soon, the lights dimmed and the upcoming movie trailers gave place to the movie itself. I felt Sam's arm getting around my shoulders and smiled in the dark, snuggling a little closer to him.  
>However, as the movie started, I realized it didn't look like a normal romantic comedy. It seemed filmed with a normal, home camera. Apparently, Sam was wondering the same thing, because he whispered:<p>

- Are you sure this is the right movie?

- Not really..., I answered honestly.

However, we just kept watching, though I had this weird feeling _Life As We Know It_ wasn't the movie we were watching. As the minutes passed by and the screen revealed shots taken by a security camera, I suddenly understood this wasn't the right movie, _at all_. I started to slightly panic and whispered to Sam in an urgent tone:

- Sam...This isn't _Life As We Know It_... It's _**Paranormal Activity 2.**_

It seemed he understood that I wasn't comfortable being here because he asked:

- So... You wanna get out of here?

I nodded sharply before we got out of the auditorium and basically dragged Sam out of the movie theatre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When we finally stopped, we were outside, in front of the Lima movie theatre. I knew I had overreacted, but it wasn't my fault. I had watched the first Paranormal Activity. It was _not_ an experience I wanted to repeat. Ever. Not that I would admit it to anyone...wait. _Sam..._ Now I felt like a fool.

I turned my head in his direction, expecting a mocking expression. Instead, I was surprised to find a worried one.

- Are you okay?, he asked, concerned.

- Yeah, I'm fine..., I answered, still embarrassed about what had happened.  
>Sorry..., I added.<p>

- It's okay, he shrugged, smiling.

A moment passed before Sam finally broke the silence:

- So, did you want me to take you home? ...Because I would have an idea for what to do next...

- ...Seriously?, I asked him, dumbfounded.

- ...Wait, what? No, no!, he said. I didn't mean _that!_ I was thinking of bringing you somewhere, not _do_ something... I didn't...

- ...Oh.

I laughed awkwardly before adding:

- ...Right. So, what did you have in mind?, I asked, changing the subject, for it had become awkward.

- Well, it's kind of a surprise, actually..., he answered.

I slightly tilted my head, curious.

- Surprise me, then.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I was extremely curious to know where he would bring me. We had been rolling for a couple of minutes, and we were almost at the outskirts of town, where there were only a few houses around.

- So I can't even get a hint of where we're going?, I asked.

- Nope, he answered.

After a moment, he added:

- ...It's kind of cheesy, really. It's probably one of those things you would see in a chick flick..., he said, running his hand through his blond hair.

- A chick flick, huh, I said. Well if this was really a romantic comedy, you'd probably blindfold me, too.

Suddenly, he stopped his car at the side of the road.

- ...Wait, so we're here?, I asked.

There was nothing around.

- No, not yet, he said. Almost, though. Now look at me.

I turned my head in his direction, confused.

- Huh? Why?

- I'm blindfolding you, he said, picking up an ugly green scarf, which I hadn't noticed until then.

- What?, I said.

I wasn't sure if this was cute or just plain weird.

- Come on, he said. You didn't get your movie, so this'll be your romantic comedy. Now stand still.

Okay, so maybe it was cute after all.

I let him tie the scarf around my head, and suddenly, we were rolling again.

About two minutes later, the car stopped again.

- We're here, he announced.

I heard him get out of the car, getting something in the trunk and then opening my door. He took my hand, getting me out of his car too. I felt a light shiver go through me at his touch. He then made me walk a little further. I could feel grass under my shoes, and didn't understand.

- Where are you bringing me? I asked.

- We're almost there, he answered.

Then we stopped, and Sam's hand wasn't in mine anymore.

- Stand still, he said.

- Can I take off the scarf, now?, I asked, impatient.

- Wait...he answered.

He took my hand again and made me sit on the ground. Wait, was this a blanket I was sitting on?

Where was I? I didn't have time to continue to question myself, because then Sam said:

- Okay, you can take it off now.

- Finally! I felt like I was suffocating in there... I don't understand why they do that in movies, it just feels like you...

I stopped, realizing where I was.

The sun was almost all set, and the small pink and orange sunrays were barely enough for me to see the view around me. We were sitting on a blanket right beside a poplar tree which was starting to lose his leaves. We were in what seemed like a green meadow with red and yellow leaves scattered on the grass. The lighting made it all look magical. It was nature at its finest.

- It's beautiful, I let out in a breath. How come you know about this place and not me?, I asked Sam. I mean, I have been in Lima longer than you...

He chuckled.

- Well, I love Astronomy, as you already know, he started to explain. So I like to have a special place where I can watch stars whenever I want. I took my parents car this summer and drove around town to a place like this. It just feels good to get away for a while, you know? Just to leave all of your problems behind... You just look at _that_, and everything else seems meaningless...

I understood exactly what he meant.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

For the next hour or so, we simply talked about all and nothing. I liked it, getting to know him better. (Not to mention the fact that he held me in his arms all along...)

When the crescent moon started to show up, he told me:

- So I never thanked you.

- ...For what? I asked, not quite understanding what he meant.

- Giving me another chance, he simply let out.

It was true. I got scared a lot. I didn't want to get hurt. I'd been there, and I didn't want it to happen again. It hurt too much. But moments like that, when he was being like this; I didn't regret letting him in.

- You're welcome, I said. And I meant it.

And we got caught in the moment, right then. Exactly like in that astronomy room, except this time we were under real stars. And this time, I didn't want to back off.  
>It felt like nothing else was around at that moment. Just him, just me. Just us. Nothing else.<br>Our lips collided, and I closed my eyes. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. And yet, I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I was pretty sure he could feel my heart fluttering, and it made me blush. I felt like a normal teenage girl living her love story. Without drama or complications. Just a girl in love. And it felt good.

Soon enough we parted, and I couldn't suppress a smile, looking into his green eyes.

- Nga lor, he let out.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant by that.

- It's...Na'vi, right?

- Yeah, he said, grinning. It means: «You're beautiful.»

And soon enough my lips were back on his.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I wanted that date to last forever. But even the best things have an ending, and we ended up in my front porch, right before 10 o'clock as he has promised my mom. Right before he got back to his car, he said:

- You know, at that the movie theatre, we could've gone back in to watch _Life As We Know It._

- I know, I answered. But I'm glad I didn't.

On those words I gave him a light kiss on the lips and went back home, certain that this was the best date I had ever went to in my entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I haven't been on fanfiction for an extremely long time, I hope you don't all hate me... I'll try my best to post something once in a while, but I garantee nothing. It's all really hard for me. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I know I'm not the best writer, but it's fun, so why not? Please care to review? Just to share what you think... It would be _really_ appreciated. **Thank youu!**


End file.
